


Book 'Em

by sunlightsmarrow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsmarrow/pseuds/sunlightsmarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny go on an OP and Steve gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book 'Em

Hawaii’s moonlight painted shadows over the foliage and steep volcanic mountains. The flowers lifted their gentle scent into the air in a sweet cloud that one could only imagine covered the brilliant stars. The winding dirt road had been well-traveled and two cars were parked along it: one silver Camaro and a Ford E-250. About thirty yards off the road was a small warehouse. The corrugated metal roof shone peacefully in the moonlight, but what was going on inside was far from the scene.

Steve McGarrett’s back was pressed against a cargo crate of heroin. He looked around it and found a gun pointed at his head. He ducked behind the crate as the bullet whizzed past and he scratched his temple off the sharp corner of wood. The lieutenant commander winced and pressed his hand to his head and drew back his bloody hand. He took a deep breath, recalling the amount head wounds bled and that the amount of blood that trailed down his face was no indicator of a split skull, despite the pain he felt. 

Steve leaned over to his left side and took aim, this time downing the drug trafficker. McGarrett’s partner’s gun went off and he took down another man who was even closer to Steve. The third criminal put up his hands and Steve and Danny stood up, relieved that the firefight was over.

Danny Williams silently cuffed the man and within a few moments the trio heard sirens from down the road. They got louder as HPD arrived. The motors of the cars died in the night and the police came in and took the suspect. 

Steve and Danny remained in the warehouse after the police thanked them and took the man away. They looked at the two dead men who were also being carted away and at the hundreds of pounds of heroin surrounding them.

“Hey,” said Danny, grabbing Steve’s arm, and turning him so he could get a better look at the blood running down Steve’s face. “You’re bleeding. Why didn’t you tell the EMT?” Danny’s face was concerned as his eyes appraised the cut. 

“I’m fine,” said Steve, brushing him away quickly. “It’s nothing too bad. Just a scratch.” A tremor rocked through Steve’s body as Danny grabbed his shirt once more and he was pulled back to face his friend. Steve didn’t look him in the eye. 

_”Steven,”_ he insisted. “Come on. I don’t need you bleeding out on me.” The strong fingers grabbed Steve’s face and turned him so they were face to face, eye to eye.

“There’s a first aid kit in the car,” Steve mumbled. “You can patch me up in there, if you feel the need. I should take you home.”

“Uh uh. No. No, sir-ee. I’m driving. Look at you!” Danny pressed his rough fingertips against Steve’s eye sockets and his palms against his eyes. “You’re concussed. We need to go to the hospital.”

“No,” whined the taller man. “I’m fine. They’ll just tell me to take it easy. I haven’t passed out, have I? I’m fine. Really, Danno.”

“Fine. But I’m still driving.”

“Whatever.” Steve put his gun in the back of his pants and unclipped his vest. He pulled it over his head and then draped it over his arm. “Let’s go.”

Steve’s footsteps echoed through the warehouse as his boots hit the stained cement. He stumbled and his hand shot out to grab at nothing. His knees buckled and Steve collapsed to the floor. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” swore Danny. He rushed forward, awkwardly sitting beside his partner and holding his head in his hands. He slapped his cheeks a few times and Steve stirred. “Don’t you make me carry you to the car, McGarrett,” he threatened. “Neither of us are going to like.”

Steve’s eyes fluttered and finally opened, focusing on the bright blue irises above him. “Wha--Don’t look at me like that.” He grimaced and his hand moved to the back of his head where Danny was holding him, gently, unconsciously rubbing his scalp, his hands knotting around the soft thick black hair. “Are you done fondling me?” His fingers closed around the thicker ones of his partner and he sat up. 

“Woah, woah, woah. Hold on there, ninja. Head between the legs. Let’s go.” Danny eased him forward and Steve clasped his fingers around his neck, pulling his head down. He took some deep breaths and then looked up at Danny, who was standing over him. 

“This looks like a hostage situation,” he said. “You mind backing off?” He offered a small smile. Danny crouched down in front of him, his hands dangling between his knees. 

“Yeah...I’ll go get the first aid kit.” Danny clapped his hand over Steve’s shoulder and stood, wincing due to his knee and headed out to the car. 

Steve kept taking deep breaths. His ribs expanded heavily against his thighs.

A low rumble was heard outside and Steve relaxed his position. Thunder was welcome now. It gave Steve something else to think about other than Danny’s touch. He didn’t have to think about how skin-on-skin contact made him sick. Hell, he even almost passed out if it wasn’t for a _whole ton_ of blood loss. Danny made him sick in a longing sort of way, but he was off limits. Entirely off limits. He had a daughter and an ex-wife and enough issues of his own that a romantic relationship with Steve McGarrett was out of the question entirely. 

But Steve didn’t want it to be out of the question.

Another rumble of thunder rolled through the warehouse. It shook Steve a little and he looked toward the door, waiting for Danny to return. 

“You miss me?” The partly-soaked blonde came around the corner and saw his partner in a more relaxed position. He offered a broad grin as he walked back to Steve wielding the first aid kit. Steve stared at him silently, his eyes just daring to convey some of the things he wanted to say. 

Danny knelt beside his friend and took his head in his hands again. He took out a flashlight and held Steve’s eyelids open, shining the light into this eyes. Steve flinched at the sudden change in visibility and looked at the full weight of concern on the blonde's face. His pupils dilated at about a regular speed and Danny seemed satisfied. He waddled over to the injured side of Steve’s head and peered at the crusted-over wound. His hands were gentle and he picked at some of the blood that had dried down Steve’s face. Danny cracked open the first aid kit and took a hydrogen peroxide-doused cotton swab and dabbed at the cut. The muscles in Steve’s face contracted and he scooted away from the sensation. 

“Steve,” said Danny gently. He pressed his hand against the lieutenant commander’s face. “Come on. Just a little more and we’ll be all done, okay? I know it hurts.”

Steve sighed, knowing that Danny didn’t know how badly it hurt. This time, when the Jersey-born detective touched his face, Steve couldn’t repress a shiver as he leaned into the hand and closed his eyes, feeling the soft palm against his stubble-laden cheek. 

“Woah, woah,” whispered Danny. “Don’t you leave on me, Steve. Stay with me.”

“I’m with you,” he murmured. Steve knew his blood was chipping onto Danny’s shirt, but at this moment he didn’t care. The numbing pain in his head was less severe than before and the feeling he had now was nice.

“You wanna get off me?”

“Nope.”

Danny was silent for a few seconds. “You wanna go home?” He sounded like a parent talking to a crying child. “Get some food? Something to drink?”

“Fuck no. No drinking. Head hurts.”

“Aw,” said Danny, ruffling Steve hair gently. Steve grunted with the feeling. Danny noticed. “Oh,” he said, his voice sounding surprised and relieved. “You hit your head _that_ way.”

“Mm,” was Steve’s reply. 

“Shall we get you out of here?” Danny stood and wrapped his arms around Steve, trying to lift him to a somewhat standing position. He wrapped his arm around Steve’s back and Steve’s muscles rippled under the touch. He bent his head down to rest in the crook of Danny’s neck and as he breathed, he inhaled the light foreign sea smell of the Atlantic coast coupled with the Pacific island smell. Sweat and Steve’s own blood was there too, and soon Steve noticed he was tasting it. His mouth was covering the heaviest smelling part of Danny’s skin and Steve felt Danny’s pulse flutter past resting under him.

“Hold up,” gasped Danny. “Just... _fuck_ , Steve.” Steve used his weight to push Danny to a wall. The air went out of Danny’s lungs and Steve covered his partner’s mouth with his own, tongue diving in and taking control. He felt Danny breathing heavily through his nose and making a strong attempt to nip back control as his teeth clamped down on his upper lip. 

Steve fell into Danny with more weight than necessary and Danny broke away from him, his hands pressing against the perfectly sculpted chest of his partner. 

“Steve?” 

“You elusive little fucker,” he replied. “Why’d you break off?”

“You fell. Into me.”

“No, I--” Steve felt dizzy and his vision was blurry. Not a good sign.

“Let’s get you home,” he said, shoving the taller man back so he could look in his eyes. “No more kissing until I’m sure you’ll remember it. I don’t want to waste my time.”

Steve huffed in submission and staggered to a standing position. 

“I didn’t say ‘book ‘em,” whined Steve.

“I’ll book _you_ if you don’t get in the car,” said Danny. Steve laughed quietly, his chest brushing repeatedly against Danny’s side as the blonde held him upright.

“I may have to take you up on that, later,” he said, nipping at the Jersey native’s ear. 

“Just get in the goddamn car, McGarrett,” said Danny, smirking to himself and thinking that may not be such a bad idea.


End file.
